For example, there is known a structure in which a door guard bar (waist bar) for protecting a door window panel is disposed on a door window portion of a vehicle door having the door window panel that is not completely accommodated when being lowered as far as possible (when the window is opened completely). Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 8-1936 discloses a structure in which a front end portion and a rear end portion of a door guard bar are provided to a central sash portion and a rear sash portion, respectively.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 8-1936